Food For Thought
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Mari is a nutritionist on the Atlantis base. She's also a nurse but is often treated like her work isn't important even when her research tells them what new plants they discover will do to their bodies. A bit of convincing is needed. Even for a certain tall dark and handsome alien.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I do when I am in a writing mood but need a break from NaNoWriMo. **

**Do not know when/if will continue this story. Stay tuned.**

**I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its cannon characters. The only thing that is mine is my characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Caught**

I usual am a night owl.

Usually.

Today, or should I say tonight, I just was not feeling it. Having the night shift at the infirmary gave me time to work on reports in between checks, but it was still pretty boring.

"Good Night, Mari Love." Dr. Beckett cheeky grin greeted her.

"What do we got tonight?" Sipping at my smoothie while looking over his shoulder at the chart. A fruity goodness of my own creation of a combination of new fruit-like plants found on a recent planet. So far they were a healthier alternative to caffeine. But test were still being run on long term consumption.

"Pretty quiet today." His thick Scottish accent deepened with fatigue.

"Bed one has some stomach bug but should be leaving once the meds kick in." Glancing up from his notes to wave 'Good Night' to Jen when she went by, he continued. I gave her a pinky wave, which she returned with a sleepy grin, since my hands were full.

"Bed three sprained his ankle, horribly, sparring today. I wish Ronon would take it easy on the new recruits." The last part mumbled while he flipping to the next page.

"And Bed six, Rodney McKay." My head jerked up to the half pulled curtain shielding the well-known scientist.

"I warn you, he's a handful. He is to only have fluids, Jell-O if he'll take it, and get plenty of sleep. He had a nasty run in with some ancient tech and will be in bed for at least a week."

My stomach did a little wobble. The taste of the cactus looking fruit in my smoothie coming up.

"If he gives you any trouble, tell him I gave you permission to knock him out with a sedative." Dr. Beckett missing my smirk to lay the clipboard on the desk.

"Night, Love. Com if you need anything."

"Mmm." Humming around a smoothie sip. "Oh, try the spiny fruit. It's like a kiwi and an orange. Trust me, sounds gross, but it's pretty good."

He gave me a little over-shoulder wave and continued on to dinner.

I gave McKay another glance before going to the nurse's station. Grumbling to myself about the trash left behind, I arranging my data pad, notes, and files before picking up the clipboard.

Flipping through the notes I made my way to the patient at Bed One.

"Dr. Ketch, my name is Mari. I will be supervising you for the rest of your time here. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She groaned. "The meds are kicking in now."

"Good." Scribbling something on her chart. "How about I check on the rest of the patients then I will discharge you, if you feel up to it."

"Perfect." She grumbled, rubbing her stomach. "I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight. I hate these concrete slabs."

"You and me both." I smiled. "I'll hurry up with these other two and get you out of here."

She gave a thankful smile before closing her eyes.

"Private Metz, my name is Mari. How are you feeling?" The young man jumping at my appearance then winced.

"Hurts like hell, ma'am." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Poor kid.

"Says here, sparing accident?" Keeping him talking while I examined his bandaged ankle. His left one almost twice the size of his right.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Dex is a lot faster than he looks. Threw me across the room before I even knew he had me." Scribbling down his vitals I smirked.

"I hear he is pretty aggressive." I mumbled, making notes to not think about the brooding Statidan.

"Yes, ma'am." He winced again.

"Oh! Come on!" Both of us glancing over to the half hidden Doctor tapping away at his Data Pad.

"It says here you are due for some more meds. I'll get you some pain killers and hopefully they will help you sleep through the night."

"Thank you, ma'am." Carefully shifting himself to a more comfortable position. "Whatever will help me sleep through THAT."

Gesturing with his head to the very verbally frustrated scientist.

I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile before making my way to the last, and one I was least looking forward to, patient.

"Dr. MaKay, I can see you." He tries to hide the DataPad under his blanket like a four year old caught with a package of cookies before bedtime. I march over, hand outstretched.

"Dr. Becket has you on strict orders to 'rest'. That includes staying off your DataPad." Lips set in a firm line, he cocks an eyebrow. Challenging me. I stared him down.

"I have permission to trank you if I have to." He blinks first. With a smile I pluck the electronic from his uncooperative fingers.

"But I'm BOARD." He wines.

"I have a Sudoku book, brand new one, if you want it." I remember seeing it on the desk. Tucking the electronic under my arm he waves me off.

"I'll finish it in four hours."

"Is that a record?" I asked, writing down his vitals.

"Every time I finish a book, it is half an hour faster." Doing that little prideful upwards tilt to his head he did the other time she saw him.

_Not now._

With all these science experts on base, that explains why Dr. Becket orders a box of word puzzles a month. Mr. McKay was probably in here every other month, from what I was told, just himself.

"My last one was four and a half-wait- I know you." Snapping his fingers as if my name is right at the tip of his tongue.

Turning to look at a screen, though I'd already taken those vitals, to hide my blush.

"Do you work in the Botany department? Chavez?" He glanced at my nametag and I was relieved, a little. "Do you work with Kate?"

"I go in there sometimes to collect data. But I mostly manage personnel nutrition during the day and some nights I am here. So you may have seen me in passing." He blinked, I bit my tongue. Waiting for him make the connection.

"They need a whole person to decide what we eat ? And I can't get a competent assistant?" I knew full well, as did everyone on the base since it was made known to every new recruit as soon as they set foot through the Gate, Dr. McKays reputation for being a conceded know-it-all. But I will admit, I bristled a little. My fear of him remembering who I was put on the backburner.

Coyly, I turned to him, causing him to blink.

"Tell me 'Dr'. Can you tell me how much protein a base of two hundred and twenty-seven personnel need to maintain a healthy diet for a week?"

"Well-I-That is-" He stuttered.

"What can you tell me about the nutritional requirements of someone on the verge of being diabetic. Or if the new "peach" found on M76392 is classified as a fruit or a vegetable and how it can be incorporated into the bases diets?" Still working up a response.

"And 'Dr', can you tell me a healthy alternative for you, since you are allergic to," making a show of quickly flipping through his chart though I didn't need to, "citrus, to get your daily Vitamin C intake? Because if you don't, you could get Scurvy." Concern flooded his face.

"Let me get that Sudoku book for you." Abruptly putting an end to his babbling, I walked away. I still hadn't forgiven him for embarrassing me. Though I know he, at that point, had not realized his ability to read minds. And, I mean, I was thinking about my orders and just happened to look up and saw the huge Satiden and it just popped in my head right when he suddenly got mind reading powers. That was a fun email from Dr. Weir, detailing Dr. McKays condition and giving caution, after I ran away.

But, still. The Doc was a pain.

Luckily I was only in there one night during his stay. And judging from the look he gave me when I handed him the book and pen, considering giving him a pencil just to see the insult in his eyes, it would be a much quieter one and I could focus on my reports. Taking care of the other patients, Dr. Ketch grateful to be gone, I settled at computer. Logging in under my user I flipped through my reports before coming to the one I was currently working on. Glancing at Dr. McKay, judging from the pages he was a quarter done with his book, I started typing.

An email notification popped up.

I usually ignore them when I am in the middle of my work but it was from Dr. Weir.

Mandatory training?

My eyes scanned through the brief, yet to the point, email from Dr. Weir.

_As of this week, Monday, all non-essential personnel will be required to train once a week with their assigned instructor for two hours. Time schedules are attached. If your time conflicts with your daily duties, email Major Lorne at-_

I skimmed over the official email to open the attached document. I am scheduled with Teyla Emmagan at 3pm on Tuesdays. It didn't clash with any of my duties, but it was in the middle of the day.

I was part of a running group, not that I have anything against self-defense, but this was ridiculous since I never go off-world.

Sighing, I closed my laptop. This was probably because of those-oh, what were they call-infiltrated the base last year. Or maybe it was because of the Wraith attack. Whoever is to blame, I blame them.

Plus, Taila kind of scares me.

"Bad news?" Dr. McKay continuing to work on his book but his ear was gleefully turned towards me.

"Everyone has to take mandatory mission training with a personal trainer."

"Really?" Dr. McKay glanced up, smugly. "Have fun with that."

"Your trainer is Ronan." Private Metz snickered, Dr. McKays head jerking in my direction.

"B-but I have training. I'm on SGA-1 for heaven's sake!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what I do when I am in a writing mood but need a break from NaNoWriMo. **

**Do not know when/if will continue this story. Stay tuned.**

**I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its cannon characters. The only thing that is mine is my characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

"I am Teyla Emmagan, you must me Private Chavez." Her smile was warm and bright so I couldn't help but crack a small one myself.

"Yes, ma'am." Extending my hand, which she took, but then placed her hands on my shoulders and waited, expectantly.

I was very confused.

"In my culture, we great by placing hands on shoulders and touching foreheads." She kindly explained, still waiting.

I flushed, bringing my hands to her small shoulders before leaning down, touching forheads. I may have pulled away too quickly but she didn't make a comment.

"Alright, today I want to get an idea where you are, skill wise." Stepping back she waved for me to give her a fighting stance.

I'd taken basic training, but it had been a while and I've never had to use it.

"Focus on me." She firmly, but friendly, chastised. Bringing my mind back to the present.

"Sorry, ma'am." I mumbled, raising my fist to my jaw line, her eyeline.

"And none of this "ma'am" stuff. Just 'Teyla' will suffice." She began to circle me, scrutinising my poster.

"I understand you have no experience in combat, so we will start very basic and take it slow." Nodding my understanding, she stepping beside me, mimicking my stance though I was well over a head taller than her.

"Widen your feet a little, like so. Your left hand is your dominant, yes? That foot bring back a little so you can shift your weight easily. Now bring your left fist higher, to protect your face when you are not stricking." Which I have learned in Basic but she nudged my feet, elbows, and hands to her satisfaction.

Stepping infront of me, she raised her hands, palms towards me.

"Hit." I guess what i was thinking showed on my face becuase she smiled. "I assure you, you will not hurt me."

Taking a deep breath, I swung. Grazing her hand.

"Don't close your eyes. Focus on your target." Patting her palm with a fist, she squared her shoulders.

"Again." This time I got a full hit, though a not very powerful one.

"Good. Now when you punch. Rotate on your right foot while keeping your left stationary, twisting at your torso. This will give you power."

"Try it." She pressed. I need to be better about my facial expressions. Taking another breath, I did it. This time it made a smaching noise.

"Good. Again. Alternate between my hands. Refocusing on your target."

I glanced at her before fixating on her hand. Giving it another feble punch.

"Alright, now we are going to move. I will step this way, and you will mirror my movement. Yes?" She went slow, giving me time to copy her foot work. Trying it a few more time.

"Always be aware of your surroundings because a misplaced foot can get you killed." My eyes jerked to her face instead of our feet, continuing to follow her movement.

"Now, step and punch." I did, though feeblely. "Good, again, but faster."

Besides a few adjustments with my hands, feet, and shoulders, that is basically what we did for a full hour.

Move, punch.

Move, punch.

Move, punch, punch.

Until we were sort of dancing around the room. Forward, backwards, side to side. My footing becoming fluid and my punches, well, they were still pretty lame.

I even initiated the movement sometimes, to her encouragement.

Until she stepped back, arms lowering, with a smile.

"Break for water." Not a drop of sweat on her but I was drenched.

Digging around in my bag I took a few swigs.

"What is it you do, Private Chavez? I have not seen your name on any of the missions reports."

"I do not go offworld." I swallowed, using my sleeve to mop at my forehead. "My main objective is to run test and document various foods brought back by the teams to determine their benefits to the dietary needs of the base."

"I...see..." She did not seem convinced.

I sighed.

"In Earths history, sailors would get a disease called scurvy because while out at sea they did not have food containing vitamin C. My job is to make sure everyone on base maintains a balanced diet to keep them at their physical best and if we are unable to get supplies from home, we need to have an adequite understanding of the foods here beyond if they are edible or not. Currently I am working on personal profiles for everyone, based on their medical history and job requirements, for their dietary needs."

Now I felt like I was rambling. Always going too far trying to prove my job here was actually important.

"What is this 'scurvy' you speak of?" Teyla taking a few sips of her own water.

"Some of the symptoms are decrese red blood cells and bleeding from the skin. Hinders the ability to heal."

"We have this. It is called "Weaping Skin". The Nung fruit cures it."

"Have we come across it yet?" My interest piqued.

"I am not sure. I have only seen it a few times in my life. Perhaps you can speak with Tuki. She is a healer of my people and knows where such things florish."

"I would love to." I was excited. Getting first hand knowledge from someone who had experience would cut years off of my work.

"Begin again." Teyla waved for me to take my stance. "I will visit my people in two days. You may come with me."

Dropping my bottle in my bag, I followed begrudgenly.

"Do they mind being recorded." I asked, going through the exercise again. Teyla easily keeping up with me.

"She will not mind. She will be just as courious of you as you are of her."

I smiled.

But I soon had a frown and was panting like a dog when Teyla decided I needed to add some turning kicks to the routein.

"We will stop here today."

"Next week we will start with blocking and evasion." I nodded, digging through my bag.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Teyla handed me a towel after taking a swig of water. I was sweating horribly, while she looked like she just got here, and didn't even think to bring a towel. Which I was greatful to her for.

"Sure." I mumbled through the towel mopping my face.

"On the days we do not meet, go to the- what do they call it- _weight room_. Start out small, with light wieghts, to build your strength."

Glancing down at myself I gave her a qirked smile.

"Don't think any strength I am capable of will help me in a fight."

"Do you think strength is the only determinant in battle?" Averting my eyes from her very pointed look and raised eyebrow, I shrugged, stuffing my things into my bag.

"I guess not."

"I am not saying you should do anything...intense. Just enough to firm up your muscles and give power to your punch."

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I gave her a little smile before heading for the door.

"I would also suggest," pausing by the door I made eye contact with her, "go for your run right before our next meeting. To warm up."

With that she turned to gathering her own things.

Do I look like a runner?

"And I would like to increas our training to every other day."

I nearly spit out my water.

"Except your days off, of course. But I feel there is a lot to be done and once a week is not enough."

"Thanks." I grumbled, rubbing my face.

"I do not mean no disrespect. I just want you to be at your best."

"Understandable."

No, not really.

"See you day after next, then?" She questioned, tossing her bag over a shoulder. "We will go to the healer then, too."

"Yah."

"Good."

I waited until she left before take a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Fan-freakin'-tastic."


	3. Chapter 3

**SADLY TALL DARK AND HANDSOM IS NOT MINE, ONLY MY OC. **

**HAPPY READING.**

For a few days I studied IT. The meeting place of male bravado. The Territory of Testosterone.

The Weight Room.

Really it was an Ancients' quarters with all the personal touches pulled to make way for big honking equipment brought in by the Daedalus.

I waited to see when it was least used, what were its off hours, but there was always personnel. Mostly men, though a few women, seemed to congregate there at all hours of the day.

I considered ignoring Taila's "suggestion" but knew full well it wasn't one.

I was almost to the point where I thought I would have to suck it up but then I noticed, when I was heading out for my early morning run and felt pressed to drop by, there wasn't anyone there. And I knew I needed to catch it after the late owls and before the early birds. Somewhere between three and five in the morning. At least until I get more comfortable with the whole ordeal.

I could survive getting up at three for at least a month... maybe two. And the days I have the night shift at sick bay I'll go straight there.

Sounds like a plan... ish...

The first night-or morning- was after my shift.

Thankfully no one was there. But I still took a moment or two to look around, wondering where I should start. Knowing some rigs should not be used alone, I avoided those. Instead went to the personal weights in the corner where someone set up a mirror.

Wondering if they found it or transported it with the rest of the equipment, I tested a few weights. Deciding which one was just a little too heavy and picking the size under it. From what I remember, this is what you do, from what my college professor told us. Focus on how man successful reps you could do instead of how fast you could do it would build strength.

One of those Kinesiology classes I took with a friend because she needed it for her Coaching degree. I wasn't too excited about it but the professor was from Turkey and had this fantastic accent, though it was dampened by his lack of deodorant use. The class really wasn't that bad. I learned a lot and got my first set of abs that summer. But they quickly went away when the next semester started and I had a full plate of sixteen hours on top of a job.

Pulling my folded paper out of my bag I skimmed over the notes I've been making between working on personnel files. Trying to remember all of the exercises we did and what their benefits were.

Deciding on one, I picked up the set of weights and got into position. Feet shoulder width apart, knees bent, weight suspended between my legs, and slowly straightened to a standing position while raising the weight above my head.

"Slow and Steady." I kept mumbling, trying not to think about at any minute anyone could walk in. "Slow and steady or it won't mean anything."

I figured this exercise was a good start since it focused on all the major muscles. Then I alternated between focusing on upper and lower body focused. Doing two or three reps, depending on what I was doing, then taking a few swigs of water before going back at it.

An hour went by faster than expected but I was more than ready to stop. Scrambling out of there just as I heard voices down the hall.

A hot shower and a quick stretch before bed and I was out, setting my alarm for my afternoon duties.

Thanks to the stretch and hot shower, I wasn't as sore in the morning. But I was still sore, walking slowly and gingerly. I got a few curious looks but somewhere knowing, almost pity looks.

"What's up with you?" Nurse Tabitha asked snagging a half sandwich from the same pile I was contemplating.

"What?" Finally deciding on an egg salad and a ham and cheese before moving to fruits.

"You look like you're sore." Reaching over me for a slice of watermelon, or at least it was this world's equivalent though it was purple and black. But it had all the nutritional values of a watermelon.

"A little." I sighed, moving to drinks. "Teila suggested I lift weights."

"At least she's actually trying to get you to improve. Captain Lee is just focused on doing drills, constantly. Like I'm part of an exercise class instead of training." She groaned, grabbing a chocolate milk. "He obviously wasn't happy with the assignment. He grumbles every now and then about 'didn't go to West Point to train scientist' or something along those lines. I didn't have the heart to tell him I am a nurse but if he makes me do one more round of burpees and mountain climbers back to back, I'll tell him where he can put his exercise regimen."

With a grunt she settled at a vacant table. Savagely taking a bite of her sandwich, thoughtfully.

"'ha' 'aila like?" Taking another bite before I've even picked up my food.

"She's nice." Chewing the purple watermelon, thoughtfully. "She doesn't move on until I get what she's teaching. But she gives homework and she wants to meet every-freakin'-other-freakin'-day."

Tabby's mouth fell open, the mac salad on her spoon forgotten.

"Really?"

"Yah. And then, when we don't meet, she wants me to go to the weight room. I'm gonna die." I grumbled through a sandwich.

Tabby giggled, her eyes darting to the side before settling over my shoulder.

"At least we didn't get tall, dark, and fearsome."

Tabby pointed with her eyebrows then took a big swig of her milk.

"Huh?" Already half way done with a sandwich, I went to turn.

"Don't looook at hiiiim." She hissed, pointedly. "The Satidan guy. The one with the dreadlocks that goes out with SGA1. Private Kerry over in SGA10 told me his first practice with him he got a fractured wr-why are you blushing?"

I busied myself with the second sandwich-gagging it back when I realized they put cream cheese on the ham and cheese-and gulped down my juice.

"I-uh- ran into him in the hall a few weeks back." Meeting Tabbys eyes to try and convey my point.

"Oh! You literally RAN into him. That's funny." She snickered, digging into salad again.

"It wasn't at the time." I mumbled, not giving anything away. "And Dr. McKay was there."

"I doubt they remembered you." She assured me. "He's so tall he probably just saw a brown head of hair and the Doc is so self-absorbed he probably doesn't remember anything."

"Funny. I'm not that short." Finished with my lunch, I checked the time. "I've got to get to the infirmary for my shift. See you at Tammy's movie night tomorrow?"

Tabby raised her milk, before chugging it down, as confirmation.

Getting up, I snuck a glance behind me. A few tables over, SGA1 sat picking at their food. Heads down seeming to be in deep conversation. Until Taila caught my eye, half out of her seat, and waved me over.

Cursing myself for being so curious, I dumped my trash then headed over.

"Private Chavez." She stood and greeted me, as she did before in the practice room, before holding me at arm's length. "I am sorry to bother you but I wanted to speak with you before you and I did not wish to interrupt your meal."

"Th-that's alright. What can I do for you?" Keeping my eyes fixed on Taila even though I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me. She dropped her arms.

"I will not be able to make our training tomorrow. Which means I will also not be able to take you to my people. Our team," taking them in with a sweep of her arm "has been given an assignment off world and it may take some time."

"Thank you for telling me." Giving a little smile. "I hope your mission is successful."

Her smile faltered slightly.

"Thank you. I do wish for you to continue to visit the weight room, as I am gone. I assume you visited this morning."

"I did, yes."

How did she know?

Duh! You're walking around like an old man!

"And I- uh- have fun." Maybe a little to enthusiastic.

And I was gone.

I probably should have acknowledged the others. Especially Colonel Sheppard, my superior officer. And I probably should not have left so abruptly. But all I could think about was the huge Satidan sitting there, watching me make an idiot of myself.

A huge sigh rattling my nostrils before I even made it to the hallway.

My mood did not improve much the rest of the day. Until I got to Tammy's movie night.

It wasn't anything special. Just a few of the female Nurses and scientist getting together and watching whatever was available on base. Majority of them we have seen so we mostly spent the time making fun of the show. Blurting out our own dialogue or wholes to the story line all while having a few drinks and popcorn. The worse were the scientist correcting falasies in the Tec or inhuman abilities of the action heroes. It was just a way to blow off steam once a month in a nonjudgmental environment. Plus, we were encouraged to wear our PJs.

They weren't actually what we wore to bed-since a few of us didn't wear anything- but we enjoyed the outrageous outfits we ordered while on leave back home. Most of them were adult onesie of various animals or characters from movies and TV shows. For example, Tiffany wore a penguin onesie fully equipped with a hood and beak. Or was it a bill? Sharron - or Sherren? - was a shark, Tabitha a 'Stitch' from that Disney movie I cried in, Monica a unicorn, Elle as BB8, and Barb as a sloth.

Except for Nica and Jen. Nica had Hello Kitty pants with matching shirt and slippers and Jen sported a blue snuggie with a built in butt flap.

But I, at least I think, had the best of all. I had a flying squirrel onesie with a hood. There was a whole discussion, after we had a few drinks, if I should test out its flying capabilities but it was decided the flaps on the sides were not dimensionally congruent to my weight. Which then started a whole "is that a fat joke" uproar that took a good ten minutes to settle down with all the drunken giggles.

Tonight's movie was a throwback to (most) of our childhood. The second movie in a trilogy about a bunch of kids playing hockey. Who in their right mind would have their mascot as poultry is beyond me.

"Jen?" The dark haired woman finished tipping her beer before making eye contact with me. "You know how many calories you've drank in the last five minutes."

"I don't caaaaare." A frequent conversation of ours. She would complain about her weight gain, I would remind her how many calories were in each beer, and she would drink her fill regardless.

"I only remind you because I love you." She tipped her beer at me then took another swig, eyes locked on mine. Daring me to say more.

"Man, Charlie was my crush. But now Coach Bombay. Mmmmm." Sherron made a cat drinking cream noise in the back of her throat.

"You know that Fulton kid was in that Hunger Games movie." Jen pointing out the youth to Nica. Going into a detailed description of his other role when Nica drew a blank.

It was mostly crazy, but it was fun. None of us actually wore our outfits outside the room - except for Nica, she was very proud of her Hello Kitty love - taking them off before leaving at one in the morning. The gals who had duty in the morning left earlier, but the rest of us nodded to the night patrol before dragging ourselves back to our rooms. Which weren't that far apart since the ones who assign rooms tend to try to keep all the different classifications together.

All the nurses were in the floor below the infirmary. While the Scientist were in the West tower, fourth and fifth floor, like me. Though I am not sure how they drew the conclusion a Nutritionist was more of a "Scientist" than a "Nurse". Maybe it was because most of my time was in the Biology department. All the other floors were mostly military. Which makes sense because there were more of them. How many MORE military where there? I mean, I know how many people there are on base TOTAL. But I wonder, percentage wise, how many of each classification?

I don't know. Huh...

My buzzed brain going on any little tangent it could think of while I made my way to the "portal", as Tabitha calls it. Touching the map, the doors closed and I rested my head against the cool metal. Wonder if there was a correlation to a staff's classification and their food preference.

I mean, if I had to guess, I would say fifteen percent Scientist, ten percent medical personal, and the rest military. But we are a "military" base even though our main mission is to explore. Like that old TV show with the ship and the guy with the pointy ears.

What was that called?

The doors opened. Rolling off the wall I trudged down the hall, nodding to another patrol (who didn't acknowledge me, so serious), before getting to my door. Tucking my squirrel pjs further under my arm, I waved a hand over the crystals.

Nothing happened.

I waved again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

"Great." I mumbled, digging around in my pockets for my Com. "Ancient piece of-"

Jumping back with a squeak, the doors flew open. A big form leaning against the frame.

"What?" Ronon Dex growled, eyebrow quirked to one side.

My first thought was "what in the HELL is HE doing in MY room" by second thought was "He's pretty hot with no shirt" but the last thought is what brought my hand flying to my mouth and my eyes searching up and down the hall before looking back at him.

"I'm at the wrong room." I gasped, my whole body burning.

"I'd say so." He grumbled, crinkling his nose. "You drunk."

I was probably lobster read by this point.

Nodding my head.

"I am soooo sorry, Mr. Rex. I mean, Pecks. DEX! I better-um-go-um-sorry. So, sorry."

I ran.

Or at least as well as a half drunk girl who tried to go into RONON DEX room at one-in-the-ever-loving-morning!

Finally getting safely in my room, my legs gave out. Leaning my head against the door and covering my burning face against the memory.

"Why does this happen to me?" Mumbling into my hands. "I'm a groan ass woman!"

The incident from a few months ago coming full force. Wondering if Ronan put two and two together.

"Ghaaah!" Throwing my squirrel pjs across the room. "I just glanced at the guy and it popped in my head. I don't go for dreadlocks." I mumbled to myself before dragging myself to the shower.

"What was he even doing back? Teila said they'd be gone." I groaned. "Just my luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**AS ALWAYS STARGATE ATLANTIS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, JUST MY OC.**

Chapter Four

Old Friendships

I never cross paths with Ronan on a daily basis, so I wasn't too concerned about running into him. Plus, his team was always on missions, debriefing after missions, training new recruits to go on missions, and more missions. Sometimes in between there they would come to staff training but they usually never stayed long. So I did not expect to run into HIM again. As long as I remember where my room was.

Which was good for me because I needed to run off whatever was left over from the other night without worrying about seeing him. Running always helped me clear my head and calm me down. Not to mention it is good for the digestive system.

But my face still burned every time I thought about it. Thought about him.

I mean, he was frickin' necked! Well, the top half of him. But that was enough to get any red blooded woman's blood pumping. I usually am not a tattoo kind of girl, same with guys and long hairs since very few can pull them off, but his...

And the muscles...

"What are we, fifth graders?" Breathlessly chastising myself, taking a swig from my water bottle. Scrubbing at my eyes with my towel. The water tasted different here.

A beep made me jump.

"Chavez." I answered, touching my Com.

"You're needed in the Records room."

"Be right there. Chavez out."

Turning around I made my way to the Control Tower. I'd only been to the Records Room once but everyone new where it was located. Everyone was required, within their first week stationed here, to view the record left by the Ancients about their losing battle with the Wraiths. Made my heart sick thinking about all the lives lost. All the lives we continued to lose because of the lifesuckers. Sometimes the hopelessness in the Ancients eyes haunted me in my dreams. Too many memories.

SGA-1 where some of the very few who have actually met an Ancient. Just a few months before I came to the base, the team discovered actual Ancients aboard a ship traveling at the speed of light. I am not very good at deep science, but that somehow allowed them to not age. Somehow. It was in Rodney's report but it went over my head.

When I first read the mission report, I thought it would be neat to meet Ancients. Then I read Colonel Shepard's take on the incident and, coupled with Rodney's, I concluded the Ancients were pompous asses. Like the saying goes, power goes to your head and the Ancients were a testament to that. I did not want to meet any after that despite still feeling sorry for all they must have been through.

Dropping by the mess hall to grab an apple, munching thoughtfully.

Thinking about dark eyes in a scowling face.

I had most of my apple eaten by the time I got to the stairs. Briefly chastising myself for not thinking about how unprofessional it would be to show up eating an apple while in my workout clothes but my mind had been stuck on a tall dark and handsome. What if it was a performance meeting with Dr. Weir. Or a surprise inspection by the OA.

I was still getting use to this whole professional thing, tucking the core behind me right as I came up to see Dr. Weir and a man with his back to me.

Then he was there.

Ronan.

Shouldering his way out of the room followed closely by Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, and Taila. His eyes flicked to me, his full lips pulling into a soft smirk. My face heated up, stepping aside so as not to touch him.

So much for not seeing him.

I returned Tailas warm smile before turning back to the last two people in the room.

The man's balding head reflecting some light as he turned on my approach.

"Colonel Caldwell." I smiled when he lifted his eyebrow, questioning. "Uncle Steve."

"That's better." He said, pulling me into a hug. Patting me on the back he held me away at arm's length.

"You are looking good. But smell like crap." I swatted at his wrinkled nose, meeting him eye to eye.

"Your fault for showing up in the middle of my workout."

"Atlantis treating you right?" I rolled my eyes when he eyed the eaten apple in my hand.

"I haven't blown anything up or accidently activated destructive ancient technology yet, so yah, doing better then half the people here." I smiled. Glancing to Dr. Weir, who had a curious look on her face, before fixing my eyes back on Uncle Steve.

"Uncle?" Dr. Weir leaned forward, curious. "Not what I expected when you asked to see Ms. Chavez."

_Great, here it comes._

"General Landry was not informed of Mari's relation to me until they did a background check on her family. After she made the short list." Uncle Steve assured Dr. Weir. "The only part I played was submitting her name. Ms. Chavez did the rest with her extensive resume."

My face heated up.

"Not what I was going with that comment." She slowly assured us. "Still, it's the first I am hearing of it."

My superior gave me a pointed look.

"I, well, did not want you to think- that is- like what Uncle Steve suggested. I do not want the base to think I got this position handed to me. They already think my job is unnecessary." The last part I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders.

"On the contrary." Dr. Weir waved for us to follow her to her office. "Dr. Beckett says the overall health of the base has improved by fiver percent in the two month you have been here. He does admit there are many other factors that could contribute to those numbers, but-"

Rounding her desk she gracefully sat in her swivel chair.

"He says your personal attention to each member of this base concerning their health is one of those factors."

"Told you it was a good idea." Uncle Steve mumbled out the corner of his mouth. I gave him a smirk.

"Not to mention all of your help in the Botany department."

Uncle Steven turned to me.

"Botany? Thought you were just the Nutritionist." I shifted my hold on the apple, twisting its stem behind my back.

"That and I assist the Biologist identifying the nutritional value of newly discovered plants. It helps knowing what indigenes life can be substituted into the bases diet if we are ever cut off from Stargate, again. Plus I do a night shift twice a week in the infirmary since they have been short handed. You know, staying busy keeps me out of trouble."

"Something I am currently trying to remedy but my request for more personal have been put on hold as of yet." Dr. Weir grumbled.

"I enjoy the work, Ma'am. Use me how ever long you need me." I assured her.

"I appreciate that, Ms. Chavez." Dr. Weir genuinely smiled.

"You're looking good too." I finally put in, trying to steer the subject away from me. He gave me a quick smile, which I returned. Not caring how goofy I might look, I was happy to see him.

"You had dinner yet?" Uncle Steve asked, pulling me into a side hug and eyeing my apple core now at my side. I forgot to keep it hidden.

"Just a snack." I assured him, embarrassed, tucking it back out of sight. "Did not know how long this meeting would be. I'm starving."

"If you will excuse us," giving Dr. Weir a little nod, "I would like to get dinner before we head out again."

"Go ahead." Dr. Weir shooed us out of her office. "I have a few reports I need to finish for you before you leave."

"Didn't you just get here?" Tossing the core into the trash can by the door I met him stride for stride across the bridge.

"Affirmative." Uncle Steve morphing into Colonel Caldwell. Back straight, hands clasped at the base of his spine, eyes straight ahead. He looked like Dad when he does that.

"We only stay long enough to unload and load supplies, unless there is an emergency." Nodding at a few people in acknowledgement, Colonel Caldwell lead the way to what served as the Mess Hall.

"Do you mind if we stop by my rooms for me to change? I can't eat when I smell like this." Uncle Steve motioned for me to lead the way. I took the lead, going to the nearest transport and having us end up a few doors from my door.

The right door.

"At least you can get a decent meal instead of MRE crap." I growled. Uncle Steve chuckled, startling a few scientist in the hall.

"Still adamant about MREs?"

"If you knew how much sodium they put in those you would be too. NOT to mention the gastrointestinal problems long term consumption can cause. I actually wrote a paper about it when I was getting my Undergrad."

"I know." He mused. "You emailed it to me. Twice."

I waved us into my quarters, motioning for him to take a seat in the only one I had.

"I will be fifteen minutes, tops."

He mumbled a 'take your time' while I rummaged through my clean clothes. I really needed to do laundry. Striding to my bathroom I was in and out in fifteen minutes.

"Twenty-one." Uncle Steve tapped at his watch. Braiding my wet brown hair I twisted it up into a top knot off my neck.

I smiled at his joke but stopped in my tracks when I saw what he was holding. She saw my glance and held it up.

"It was always your mothers favorite." Running his fingers over the 1972 print of 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. "She would drag Chris to those reenactment dinner all dressed up. You remember."

I nodded. Me being her partner in crime when Dad passed away.

"My brother was always a good sport about that stuff." He gently tossed the book back on the shelf. "Would not catch me dead in one of those getups."

"Probably why you're not married." I jabbed, slipping on a pair of mustard yellow flats to go with my jeans and navy blue blouse. He eyed my clothes.

"It's my day off. It is allowed." I assured him. Come to think of it, I do not remember him being in anything but his uniform. Did he even own civilian clothes?

A transport and a few right turns and we were in the cafeteria despite Uncle Steve still eyeing my clothing choice.

Grabbing a tray and plate, Colonel Caldwell started piling various foods on. His back straight as a board, eyes scanning his surroundings.

"You need fruit too." Plopping some onto his plate before he could work up a complaint.

"What the hell?" He growled, tilting the tray to eye the bright pink slimy cubes.

"They are the nutritional equivalent to the strawberry. Could be a distant cousin. But these are about the size of a pear, texture of a melon, and grow on trees in clumps like bananas."

He gave me a disgusted look.

"Still better than those MREs." I pushed, getting a small smile out of him before he continued down the line with a grumble 'says you' under his breath. I also snuck a cousin of the broccoli on without him noticing but he caught me sneaking on a very distance cousin of the asparagus and he out right refused to try it. Mumbling about his pee turning neon colors from the alien vegetable.

Gathering our drinks, we took a vacant table about the center of the room.

"What else they got you doing?" He asked, finally realizing what I had snuck on his plate.

"Try it." I demanded, pointing at it. "Not much else. Dr. Weir has all the nonessential and medical staff doing one-on-one training with some of the specially trained military personnel."

"Who is your instructor?" Stuffing a slice of meatloaf into his mouth but I could tell he was a little stiff. Concerned about what he would find in it no doubt. But he continued to chew, even took a second bite.

"Teila." I grumbled, pushing around my food, he relaxed.

"Teila is an excellent fighter. And patient." Eyeing the broccoli he took a tentative bight. "Not bad."

"I know, right. Kind of has a black eye pea after taste." He nodded in confirmation, taking another bite.

"You can learn a lot from her. Taila." He clarified.

"Yah, I know. I just... struggle with it." He looked me over. "I know, suck it up buttercup." He grinned.

"What are you currently working on with the scientist?"

"Currently I am working with the Botany department to classify vegetation they brought in from M14567. Most of it so far I would not recommend for consumption, maybe some external medicinal use, but there is this one plant with small orange spiky spongy skin that looks promising."

He nodded he was listening, popping a fork full of bright pink cubes into his mouth. The surprised look on his face told me that wasn't what he intended to get but he seemed alright with it. I started giggling.

"Strawberry my ass." He grumbled. "Taste more like a watermelon rind. Watery."

"Still better then MRE. Should see what we found on M14767. It looks like a cross between an avocado and a grape on the outside, looks like a green watermelon on the inside, and may have the nutritional value of an orange."

"Dr. Weir mentioned she is having you put together a training on what plants are edible for teams going off world." My face fell.

"Crap, I forgot about that." Pulling out my dataPad I searched my calendar. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"I still have two keep to finish that." Setting a reminder for tomorrow I laid the device back on the table, devouring my own meatloaf. "I'm meeting with one of Tailas people next week to go over other plants they are familiar with."

"How are YOU feeling?" I eyed him. "Any more...little parasites?"

He was confused, then it dawned on him.

"You know you got to watch out for that sushi." I giggled, glad I could still make the stern colonel squirm.

"Who told you?" I shrugged.

"We have a copy of your, and all of your crews, medical files here." I smiled, then got serious.

"You should have taken some time off to recover."

"A Goa'uld is not going to keep me from my duties." He growled. Stabbing at his food.

"Yes Sir." He grumbled at my sarcasm. We ate in silence for a time.

"I think I need to apologies." I blurted out. His chewing pausing to give me a confused look.

"All the years, well, all the times I was mad at you for missing my birthday, or my track meets, or -whatever- I am sorry I was mad. Now I understand what you were doing. How important what you were doing was. I am sorry." He finished chewing, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Still have that 'Angry Card' you made me." I covered my mouth, completely forgetting about my, on a whim, angry substitution for a 'birthday card' I made him because he missed my birthday, again, and I wanted him to feel mad on his like I was.

"That's-," thinking of all the grammatical errors it had on top of my attempt at snarkiness, "was horrible.

He shrugged, a wistful smile pulling at his lips.

"It's a reminder of why I do this. It's why I kept it."

"Mom was so mad at me when I told her about it." I confessed, my heart warming at the thought of him keeping what I thought was a negative moment in our friendship. "Wanted me to call and apologies."

"Told her it was fine." Switching his attention to the greens I snuck on his plate.

"How is mom." I whispered, eyes fixed on my plate.

"Good. Misses you." He mumbled. "Should send her a video or something so she knows you are alright. Doesn't like just getting emails because she can't gauge your tone."

"I know." I breathed. "Just, hard with the whole 'secret base' and all. Was never really good at keeping things from mom. Hard enough just telling her my job is 'classified'. No telling what theories she has come up with."

"She thinks you are the nutritionist to the President." Uncle Steven smiled.

"You're kidding." I gasped, he shook his head.

"Dead serious."

"Colonel Caldwell." Colonel Caldwell's hard eyes skimming over my shoulder to the man approaching.

"Colonel Shephard. A pleasure as always. " Giving the other Colonel a casual salute when he passed by with a tray.

"You two have a good day. Ms. Chavez, nice to see you again." Colonel Shephard giving me a quick grin, which I returned, as he walked by our table on his way to the door. The hulking shadow behind him silent as always. I felt eyes on me but I kept them on my plate.

Colonel Caldwell laid his fork down and gave a serious look.

"All pleasantries aside," His body said Colonel Caldwell, but his eyes and tone of voice said Uncle Steve, "are you happy here?"

I sat for a moment, taking my last bike of food. Chewing thoughtfully.

"Yes." I finally admitted. "It is truly an amazing place."

"Wait until you go off world." He smirked, Uncle Steve breaking through.

"Oh, hell no." I mumbled. His low chuckle cut off by a Private striding by our table.

"Well," Uncle Steve stood, gathering the remnants of his dinner, "I need to get back for preflight checks. It was good to see you, Ms. Chavez."

I didn't bother standing. If I stood, I would hug him, and PDA was a definite No-no when he was Colonel Caldwell.

"Could you do me a favor?" I whispered, him pausing. "Check on mom, will you? When you're next on Earth."

His eyes softened for a moment, then Colonel Caldwell was back.

"Affirmative." Giving my shoulder a quick squeeze, I almost didn't feel, before heading to the trash cans by the door.

Taking a deep breath, I acted like I was finishing the last little bits of my meal.

A little homesickness settling in with the feeling of eyes watching me.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHO THE STORIES IS GOING SO FAR AND ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS. **


End file.
